


should've worshipped her sooner

by shortitude



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chill, F/M, at least ONE FIC can be about other people, the whole show is about her, very brief mentions of Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/pseuds/shortitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn Collins waits ten days and doesn't move on. (Canon Divergence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	should've worshipped her sooner

**Author's Note:**

> a canon divergence au where finn never moves away from raven reyes because WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD, SHE'S AMAZING. i invite you to be the ones to figure out how that'd change the rest of the canon. (ps, shari if you're reading this -- fuck you, i didn't ask for this.)

Clarke’s whole attitude starts making sense when she confesses the truth behind them all being deployed to Earth. Finn connects the dots, one by one, like he used to connect the freckles on Raven’s back while she studied. The dying Ark, the likeliness that he’ll never see her, the likeliness that she’ll die up there; maybe looking at the stars if she’s lucky. 

For a moment, he feels an impulse to join in on the 'hating Clarke Griffin' hype; he’d always thought that maybe he’d get to connect those freckles until he hit old age. (Now he might never, and she might never know why he won't be there when she next visits.) 

But he doesn’t, because he’s a pacifist. (Raven had liked that about him the most.)

 

 

 

He used to do this up on the Ark too, only with Raven. Used to fill up her room with all sort of trinkets he found on the Ark, or maybe the sort of trinkets he stole, just to be treated to her ‘you’re such a reckless little shit’ smile. And the kiss that followed. He’d started off the tradition with food, but as soon as Raven was of legal working age she stopped taking rations from him (stubborn, his girl), so he’d felt the need to make up for it with all sort of gadgets she could fix. People threw out a lot of junk Raven could fix and turn beautiful. 

Maybe it’s why he feels a sort of affinity to Clarke now. He’s projecting, he knows he is. He’s wishing she was someone she wouldn’t be able to be. But, he also knows she needs someone to be on her side again, now that Wells isn’t, so he does the thing again. Picks up the tradition, brings Clarke art supplies and hopes that it doesn’t count as cheating. (He wonders what the waiting margin is for that. Should he wait until the Ark dies to move on? It doesn’t feel right to think about it; he knows Raven, she wouldn’t give up.) 

Later, they’re in their little ‘art supply store’, and he can see need etched out on Clarke’s face, but when she leans in he remembers he’s on Earth because he’d have taken the fall just to let Raven walk through the stars. He remembers the light in her eyes when he’d pulled her back inside, remembers thinking _worth it_. He stops Clarke, but he’s gentle about it. 

 

 

 

She _would_ repair an escape pod from a century and a half ago and drop to Earth without knowing whether it was inhabitable or not. Of course she fucking would, she’s Raven Reyes and she’s told him before she’d follow him into the Sun if he asked her to. (He’s glad he never has, because they would’ve burnt and burnt a long time ago.) 

When she kisses him in the field next to her pod, he feels it like the first breath after hours under the water; clutches at her jacket and holds her close in hopes that the way he kisses her says _I would’ve waited, I’ll always wait for you_. 

And then?

Hurry up and save the world.


End file.
